The Little Big Bang ( previously Parenthood)
by nightmare277
Summary: "Oh, God!" she panted. "This can't be happening!" she swallows as she remembers the last time she was so sick. It was years ago! No, no, no! "IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" she wined as she felt she was going to throw up again. Set before 3X10. Current chapter: Eli is freaking out; Alicia's paranoia is getting trough the roof; Will is making Kalinda worried and Peter runs into a strange man.
1. Chapter 1 Against All Odds

**I named this first chapter as the story that inspired this: 'Against All Odds' by Ladybug-Jojo . It's a great story so check it out in case you haven't already. **

**My story begins before they break up in season 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Good Wife'.**

* * *

**This chapter has way more sense thanks to my awsome beta Mike.**

* * *

**The Little Big Bang**

Chapter 1. Against All Odds

"Oh, God!" she panted. "This can't be happening!" she swallows as she remembers the last time she was so sick. It was years ago! No, no, no! IT CAN'T HAPPEN! She wined as she felt she was going to throw up again!

That day, on her way to work she bought a pregnancy test. _This was going to be a very long day! _she thought. The meeting with Will and Diane, the court session, plus the lunch with Mr. Thompson, which will probably be followed by a lot of preparation work for the Darcy/Bennet case. On the other hand, she was lucky. All this won't let her think about the fate-turn knocking at her door. What will she do? Well, at least there was no doubt about who is the father. She hasn't slept with Peter in months, since she kicked him out for sleeping with Kalinda.

But what will this do to the life of everyone around her? What will this do to Will? Would he wonder if she did it on purpose? She realized she wanted him in her life a while ago, when she felt more betrayed by Kalinda then by Peter, but she didn't want to get him like this! She wanted to be his choice and right now she didn't even know if she wasn't more than just random sex to him.

Her kids... she didn't even dare to go there!

Funny, but the last one she worried about, was the one who was going to suffer the most, Peter. Yes, because if she was pregnant, there was no point in forcing herself into this marriage, plus it was a massive kick in his balls, both metaphorically and literally speaking.

Not that she regretted any of her children, but how on earth did she succeed to always get pregnant in the worst possible circumstances, she asked herself as she entered Diane's office.

"Have a seat. We'll start without Will today. He called and said he'll be late. He overslept," said Diane rolling her eyes.

Alicia had to hide a smile. After last night, she'd probably have overslept too if the nausea wouldn't have awakened her ...

As they were talking about the case, looking at the crime scene photos she spotted something in a photo. On a table next to the body was some rotted food. The victim was found dead in his apartment after a week with his dinner still on his table. As her eyes locked with the disgusting plate she felt both her stomach and her head spinning. She jumped out of her seat and stormed into Diane's bathroom, being grateful she had one because she didn't even get to close the door!

After the storm cleared she let herself fall on the floor, forgetting for a moment where she was until Diane's giggle brought her back to earth.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" But she relaxed seeing Diane's amused look as she was leaning on the bathroom's door.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Diane with a friendly tone.

"I don't know, but... I'm afraid so. I don't even know how this could happen! I have an IUD!"

"Didn't you have a test?"

"I didn't get to yet. I have it in my bag. "

"Came on, do it," pleaded Diane surprising both of them with her enthusiasm.

While Diane brought her bag, looking far more exited then she was, Alicia thought she would find the whole situation quite amusing if she wouldn't be so terrified with the consequences!

"I'll leave you to it," smiled Diane.

"Who are you talking to?" Will's voice startled both.

Alicia's eyes popped out of her head as she tried to tell Diane to not say a word.

"Just the plumber. Take a look at that tap too. It jams," added Diane trying hard not to laugh at Alicia's grateful expression.

"Is Alicia late too?" asked Will with a knowing smile that made Diane wonder what in the world happened last night.

It was only then when Diane realized that in front of her, completely oblivious of everything, may be the father. She burst into laughter before she could stop herself.

"What?" said Will a bit worried, thinking he gave away too much.

Saved by the bell! thought Diane as she answered the phone. She had no idea how she could have explained that laughter.

"It was Kalinda. She found something. She needs a second opinion, can you go?"

"Sure. We'll do this later then?"

"Sure."

After Will left, Diane walked towards the bathroom wondering how Will would react. She noticed how happy he looked for the past couple of months and she suspected there was something going on between him and Alicia. She just hoped this wouldn't ruin everything for him. This may get her and Peter back together for good… No, it won't, she couldn't say why but she had a good feeling about this.

She opened the door and found Alicia staring, pale, at the testin her hand. She couldn't say if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So?" questioned Diane.

Alicia just raised the testin her hand so Diane could see it while she moved her other hand to her stomach, her face still blank. Only her eyes showed a shadow of fear and... love. It must be an interesting feeling, thought Diane as she saw the pink '+' on the test.

"Congratulation!" she said sincerely, surprised she seemed more exited than the new mommy.

Alicia was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you keeping it?"

Diane's question snapped her back to reality.

"Of course," said Alicia a bit more determined than she intended.

"Then congratulations again!"

"Thank you," she said smiling mildly.

Diane was dying to know, but how could she ask that? Here goes nothing, "Peter will be happy about this," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Actually, I think he'll be rather angry..." she trailed off as she was sure Diane knew what this was supposed to mean.

Still, Diane wanted more details so she played dumb,"Why?"

"Because it is not his," said Alicia trying to keep a casual tone.

Diane just nodded. She understood now the 'not so exited reaction' as she could see the complications related to all this that she never thought about before. There was a lot of shit that was going to hit the fan when this went public, and for god's sake, you can't hide a baby forever! This may get even hotter than the hooker stuff. Regardless of their feelings, Will was still Alicia's boss and she was the supportive wife of the favorite candidate for governor. So long to my judge position! But maybe Alicia won't want to go through all this. Maybe she'll choose the easy way out.

"You could tell Peter it is his," said Diane testing her.

"Why would I do that?" asked Alicia puzzled.

"To save your marriage."

"Oh..." muttered Alicia realizing she hadn't even thought about her marriage. "I don't think there is anything left to be saved," she said, surprising herself. "We have been separated for months."

"Well, this is going to be a blast, but at least you're used to scandals. You'll be fine! In the end it is a blessing," reassured Diane.

"I didn't even think about that!" said Alicia even more worried now.

"So what bothers you then?" asked Diane deciding to stop fishing and be straight forward. This was about the happiness of one of the most important people in her life, of course she was concerned.

"I don't want to put this on Will's shoulders, especially with all the obvious complications. I don't even know if he takes us seriously!"

Was she serious, wondered Diane trying not to laugh. After all he has done for her, she was worried he may not want to be with her?

"He's not a family guy and he never asked for this. I can't force him into this level of commitment!"

"I doubt he'll mind," muttered Diane trying hard not to ask Alicia if she was blind or just stupid. Their relationship wasn't that close, plus it is not ok to upset pregnant women.

"How can you know that?"

"Well, let's say there is a time when you start wishing for something instead of work to go home to at the end of the day."

"Still, I don't want him to stay with me because he has to."

How on earth had he not made her see how crazy he was about her by now?

"Please, just don't say anything to him; I need to make sure where we stand first."

"It's not my place to tell him, but if you don't tell him in two months, I will!" said Diane a bit more offensive then she intended, but still, it was Will they were talking about and he deserved a chance.

"Sure, don't worry, I won't keep it a secret from him, I just need to figure out if this will be a relationship or a partnership."

"Ok, then. You have my word. But you have to promise you'll keep me posted!" winked Diane.

"Promise!" smiled Alicia.

* * *

When she saw Will in court an hour later all her worries disappeared. He must have recognized the sound of her walking because he turned to see her as she entered the court. His eyes had as usual, something from the innocent happiness of a kid on Christmas morning and there was something else there, something she wouldn't dare to call love.

As he smiled at her, she could see a really happy life by his side. She was standing near a swing in a big yard, under a beautiful violet sunset holding a little girl wearing his smile. The little girl leaves her arms only to run into his. Yes, if there was anyone to deserve this kind of happiness, it was Will. And she was sure that he would be an amazing father.

"You're glowing today, you know?" he said as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

She froze for a second thinking Diane may have broke confidentiality.

"Thank you," she said after realizing there was no way he could be so casual about it. Plus, it happened the last time too, people noticing the change without knowing the cause. "Have any plans for tonight?"

"You should talk to my secretary..." he said rolling his eyes. Like she didn't know she was the only person on his agenda these days beside work.

"My place, at eight," she smiled.

She had an appointment with her doctor at 3 p.m. She was going to know more about the pregnancy by tonight. Even with all the obvious astronomical complications, in her heart she hoped the test was right and they had a chance at that image with the violet sunset.

**These story is about how sometimes you need a major kick in the ass to get on the right track. **

**I apologize to those who may think I ruined Diane, but I think she has a soft side too. I'm in love with almost all the characters from these show so I'll try to use as many of them as I can trough all the story.  
**

**So, what do you say? Should I continue this?**

**P.S. I like to torture my characters but in a funny**


	2. Chapter 2 Venus to Mars

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I never intended to abandon this story, but I didn't have time to write at all. It was annoying since I already have set the plot for the first 5 chapters. All I can say is that I'll give you the baby even if it will be the last thing I do. :) **

**As you can see we have a new story title, mostly because I realized I hate the original one. Let me know what you think about the new one.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Good Wife, unfortunately._

* * *

Tones of thanks to my beta Mike.

* * *

Chapter 2

Venus to Mars

Alicia kept looking at the clock on the wall while she was moving things around the entire kitchen trying to keep her mind busy. She was a nervous wreck. She couldn't wait for this to be over!

She kept telling herself he will be excited to be a father. Diane was right, all guys are at his age.

Then why was she feeling so fucking terrified of this conversation?

The knock on the door startled her.

"Come in, it's open," she said trying to hide the panic in her voice. She wasn't ready for this!

And the hormone storm didn't help either.

As she heard his steps in the hallway she turned to the window and closed her eyes in a last desperate attempt to steady her breathing.

Before she realized he was there, she felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

The combination of his warmth and his voice did the trick and she was now in her happy place, away from all the worries and fears.

"Then don't let me go," she said lightly as she turned around smiling playfully.

"Never," he answered playing along with the lightness, but without escaping the depth of her words.

His answer gave her the confidence, the strength she felt she needed to face his answers from tonight. This new wave of hope made her kiss him like she never did before. She was always playfully seductive with him, in a distant _I-can-disappear-in-any-second_ kind of way, but this time, with this kiss, she hoped he could feel how much she belonged to him. The funny thing is she always belonged to him in so many ways, but until this Little Big Bang, she never dared to admit it.

They were completely lost in each other and they may have just skipped dinner if she didn't know she had to get through the conversation now, while she still had the courage, before she'd end up hiding in his arms from reality as usual.

Plus, things will go great, and that will just make everything even better.

So she got down from the kitchen counter where she apparently ended up, and put the amount of distance needed between them to make sure they would behave.

…...

The dinner ended way too soon, before she got the chance to mention even the beginning of the conversation that was supposed to bring her the answers she needed.

After dinner they moved to the couch with a glass of wine. In his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder, she smiled involuntary, thinking she could see herself doing this forever.

Seeing her smiling, made him kiss her forehead and say, "I could do this forever."

He didn't get the time to regret saying it as she answered without hesitation, "Me too."

"Maybe commitment is underrated."

_Keep it light!_he thought.

This wasn't something new to him, but he didn't want to scare her away with his teenage obsession. In the end, he would do anything for her. And she was everything he ever wanted, but he had to remember she was a woman who just took back her life after 15 years of living for others. She already had the responsibility of a family. She would never want a new one, just like the idea of him trying to compete against Peter when it came to being a family was suicide. He needed to be the new _no-strings-attached_ life whether he liked it or not. If he tried to tie her down, she'll run because if she wanted responsibilities, she already knew where to go.

"I was pregnant when I married Peter," she said casually thinking his comment on commitment could be a decent opening for what she intended to say...

Taken by surprise he almost choked on his wine. Luckily, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.

"Did you ever regret it?" he asked with his hopes high for this conversation.

"No, I love my kids too much and he made me happy..." _What on earth are you doing?_ She punched herself mentally before she added quickly, "But I don't know if we'd have done it otherwise, and that was something that shaded a lot for me."

That boosted his hopes, he thought after hearing the first part, but he felt even more hopeful after the last part. Maybe his instinct was right and they were finally going to the next level.

"It sucks when that happens. When we were in our third year together Celeste got pregnant..." And since, apparently, it was confession time he thought he may share something too.

"What happened?" asked Alicia while her eyes got incredibly wide.

"She refused to keep it. I didn't have a word in her decision and I hated her for that. We didn't make it for two months after that," he said with a shade of pain.

"I'm sorry. It must have been so hard for you..." she said trying a bit too hard to not look exited about his newly discovered attitude regarding babies.

Seeing her so sad made him want to comfort her. He wanted her to know he wasn't sorry that him and Celeste didn't work out. Actually, as much as he'll always regret the baby, he was grateful he was now free to be with Alicia, and he had to let her know so.

"It was hard for a while. I thought I would never forgive her, but thinking about it now, after I grew up and faced life, I think she did us both a favor. We'd probably just end up hating each other for the imprisonment."

His last words were like a punch in her guts.

Hell, that was way more information than she would have dared to hope for in this situation!

Of course they were going in the opposite direction! They always were! He didn't want kids, he thought about family as imprisonment. Damn!

With a last beam of hope that she may be misunderstanding all this she makes one last try.

"Would you want to have a baby now?" she asked with her heart in her throat.

He could see the worry in her eyes and it made him confused. She said once she didn't intend to have more kids. So, the only explanation he could find was she may think she wasn't enough for him. Because this couldn't be about her children, the question was about him having a baby, his own baby. She may fear he could be bothered by her decision to not have another baby at her age and with him having to settle for hers…

This must be it.

And that meant she was thinking long term.

Like lifetime long term.

It meant she was starting to have strong feelings for him and wanted to know if she could count on him.

He leaned in and kissed her with all the love he held for her before he answered "No, I'm sure my life is perfect the way it is right now."

He kissed her again when she sighed which he interpreted as relief.

She kept his mouth busy to make sure he didn't notice the tears that escaped her eyes. All her dreams just turned to dust, but she had to stay composed. She whispered in his ear she'll be right back, got up fast avoiding his look and went straight to the bathroom.

After the door closed and the water was on she burst into tears.

What was she expecting? She knew him after all! She knew he wasn't that much of a fan when it came to commitment. Though, she thought when it came to her, things would be different. She thought all those feelings he showed would be enough to make him want more.

She knew if she had told him what it was about he wouldn't have backed off. He'd accept it and maybe even got to like it in the end, but she didn't want this for the two of them. For some reason, when it came to him, she couldn't settle for half, she wanted it all!

She'll tell him eventually, but she won't accept for him to sacrifice anything of his life for them. No. She'd rather be a great memory and a good friend who happened to be the mother of his child than the annoying woman who tied him to the ground and put an end to his life.

"Are you alright?"

Damn! She apparently lost track of time.

"Sure, just a minute."

She throw off her dress and remained only in the green lace lingerie she prepared for tonight.

As she fixed her make-up she let her mind run to those beautiful dreams for a last time, because she knew there was no way she could fool him that everything was alright.

Not him.

He would see it, and she'll have to explain.

So, she will let herself believe in happiness, for one last time. She deserved that much.

She came out of the bathroom knowing she looked perfect, determined to make it a perfect night.

And that night, while he made love to her like he finally knew they had a chance to be for real, she did it like it was their last time.

**A/N: Well, this was it. Let me know what you think. **

**The third chapter is almost done so, hopefully you'll hear from me soon. Its title is "Right for Each Other" if you don't mind spoilers…**


	3. Chapter 3 Right for Each Other

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for all your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. **

**I'm sorry this chapter took me way more than I expected. It was partly because I kept adding scenes whenever I thought I was done, and partly because life kicked in. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Special thanks to my beta, Mike for putting this in shape. (and making me look smarter :D )**

**This is for my baby-girl, who just entered her 10****th**** month of life. **** This story wouldn't exist without her. ( funny since she's the reason for my _often_ updates too. :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Good Wife' characters.**

Right for Each Other

Alicia walked towards the conference room trying hard to ignore how everyone seems to be staring at her today. Maybe it was the way scandals seemed to hit her when she expected less that made her so paranoid about this - especially now when she actually had scandal material enough for a soap-opera - or maybe it was just the hormones kicking in, but she could swear everyone knew…

"So, how do we feel this morning?" Diane's voice startled her.

She needed a second to decide if she was happy to meet the only person she could talk about the pregnancy with, or if she was angry at Diane for being so loud about it. Freaking paranoia.

"Beside highly paranoid, way better," she said smiling, slowing down her steps to wait for Diane.

"So it's confirmed?"

"Yes. 6 weeks and 3 days. I'm still waiting for some lab results to be sure there are no risks, but things look good for now," she answered with a goofy smile on her face.

"When will you tell him?"

"I'm not sure…"

Saved by conference room's door! But not for long, seeing the look on Diane's face.

She tried to push away the wave of sadness that crossed her heart realizing how unfair it was that things will end when they should just begin. She couldn't think about this. She needed to work.

The partners were already seated in the conference room waiting for the meeting to start. It seemed her and Diane were the last to join the party. Again, she was lucky to have Diane with her; otherwise she was sure she'd been taxed for being late.

As she walk behind Will to get to her chair his hand caught hers for just a moment, sending an electric impulse through all her body. She has no idea where she'll get the strength to end it with him.

As she sat on her chair their eyes locked again and he looked so happy… _Ignorance is bliss_, she thought smiling sadly.

"Alicia, after you finish whatever you have to do today, I need you on the Porter divorce! The meeting starts at seven so I'm sure you'll be free by then," proclaimed David Lee without even listening for an answer, as usual.

"I don't think Alicia should work that much considering her condition!"

Eli's words and determination made Alicia drop her pen and Diane to choke on her coffee.

"And what makes you think my condition is any of your business?" panicked Alicia thanking god she was already seated.

"Funny, I thought that's what you're paying me for," answered Eli a bit taken aback by her outburst.

"I'm not paying you."

"Your husband does. And not enough, apparently!"

"Still, it's my life, I work as much as I want and is none of your' damn business!"

"I can't believe you forgot! Again!"said Eli sounding both annoyed and desperate.

Confusion was clear on Alicia's face.

"Just to set things straight, I'm not rescheduling it again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The interview! Today you're going to go home early, get a massage and get tons of sleep because tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. you'll be playing The Saint on national TV," tried Eli, not too convinced himself.

Relieved this was the only condition Eli was aware of, her eyes fall on a piece of paper with Will's hand writing on it: _I can do the massage. _She had to laugh.

"I'm serious!" growled Eli.

"I'm sorry, Eli, but you'll have to reschedule it."

"Oh, no! I rescheduled it three times already," he was almost whining.

"Already?" she asked still laughing.

"You are not taking me seriously!"

"Yes I am, I just can't do any morning interviews for a while."

"But you said you want to help! What did he do?"

"Why did he have to do anything? I just have something personal I need to take care of," she said hoping he'll drop it because there was no way she was going to explain to him how he doesn't want her throwing up on national TV. Plus, her patience was getting dangerously thin.

"What could be more personal than your husband's career?" Eli asked in exasperation.

"It is none of your business! I may as well do skydiving! Don't cancel it if you don't want to, but I still won't go! Now, if you don't mind, I'm pretty sure we have some cases to discuss around here," she said looking for help from Diane who caught the hint and started talking about the first case.

Will was smiling delighted by Alicia's lack of cooperation with Eli. Maybe a divorce was possible after all.

* * *

One hour later, when the meeting was over Alicia stormed out of the conference room running away from all of them: Will's happy face, Diane's excited curiosity, Kalinda's questioning eyes, Eli's request for explanations… She was actually grateful for David Lee's help request!

She walked into the elevator relieved she was finally safe, but familiar hands stopped the doors from closing.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything," she said exasperated.

"Then what did you do?" asked Eli with a scary look.

Alicia rolled her eyes in an attempt to not look caught with her guard down. But Eli didn't fall for it and he started freaking out.

"Talk to me! I can't be blindsided! You can't afford to have me blindsided!"

"Oh, trust me, no one will be blindsided on this one! And you'll be on the front line."

Will just got there and was waiting politely for Eli to release the doors and let him into the elevator.

As Eli saw him, he let him in, without releasing one side.

"At least tell me how bad is it? 1 to 10."

"15."

Alicia couldn't help but laugh seeing his desperate face.

As the elevator's doors closed Will's arms were around her waist pulling her closer.

"Do I get to find out what is going on?" he asked playfully.

"Yes," she answered breathing heavy as his lips brushed her ear.

"But not right now?" he whispers going on with the torture.

"Yes." Her voice was now barely a whisper while his hands were dangerously low.

"Do you think you could elaborate?"he teased, pleased by his effect on her.

"Not under the current circumstances."

Saying that she turns around and kissed him with the despair of a drowning woman. Because this was exactly how it felt. He was her air and she was going to lose him.

He broke the kiss and rested his head on her forehead before things could get out of control. They were still in an elevator.

It wasn't the time or place for it but he didn't care, he just knew he felt it.

" I-"

But right then the elevator's doors slammed open and she stormed out saying, "See you later."

"- love you," he ended it wondering how many times he has to say it before she finally hears it.

* * *

She was unfocused all day and that cost her the trial against Canning and worse, Martha. The whole trial felt like a mass of images and noises for her while she kept thinking about last night. She just couldn't find the strength to end it. And as much as she tried to convince herself this was only that incredibly annoying hormonal thing that made the pregnant female crave for the father's company, she knew in her heart this was way more. She's experienced that with Peter with both her pregnancies, but this was much stronger! Add the paranoia that anyone may notice, and you have the recipe for going insane!

Later, when she saw all the calls from Grace, panic, pain and guilt filled her soul. Grace had gone out with some friends to a show then didn't have a ride home and had called for a ride. Alicia was convinced that missing the calls happened because she allowed herself to be distracted and just like any mother on the edge she swears she'll never do it again, only if she gets her home safe. Then, after she picked up Grace and took her home, with all her limbs attached, she returned to the firm and went straight to Will's office.

His genuine smile as he saw her walk in sent a painful impulse to all of her body.

It was funny how she needed to lose him completely to become fully aware of the depth of her feelings for him. Fate was a heartless bitch!

"How do you feel?"he asked with a protective tone making her freak out.

"What do you mean?"she asked struggling to sound casual and failing miserably.

He gets up from his office chair and moves beside her, taking her hand.

Meanwhile, between finding a way to get back on Diane for talking, and trying to not burst into tears or attack his lips - which were way too close considering her hormonal state - she let herself be convinced he knew. She was sure he was going to tell her how happy he was about the baby andthat everything was going to be okay.

So, when he finally spoke, his words sounded as a betrayal to her irrational-hormonal-pregnant brain.

"I know Grace is okay, but I'm sure everything must have been a torture for you."

Great, she thought, now having children is a torture!

"I can't do this anymore." she said, pale.

But even though she promised herself that she would be cold and distant she ended up hugging him and apologizing between tears.

It was all so, so incredibly wrong, even for her crazy life!

When she broke the hug, he pulled her back in, "What if I don't want to ever let you go?"

She knew what memory he was trying to dig up. Those were her words only hours ago, but it felt like another lifetime. Back then she still had hope, while now it was only pain.

"You will eventually…"

"Why?"

"Because we're not right for each other anymore."

And with that she turned around and left his office before she'd do something really stupid like kissing him in his office, with the blinds open and tons of people walking around. Because, yeah, her blurry, hormonal, pregnant brain wouldn't have anything against it!

Closing that door behind her brought therealization of how definitive all this was. This time there was no turning back.

It hurt like hell, but that was the only thing to do.

The tears were back in her eyes as she sped up just wanting to get out of there as soon as she could, as far as she could.

Untill a hand stopped her.

"Did you just end it with him?" asked Diane.

"Yes," Alicia answered trying to release herself.

"Why?"Diane's accusing tone made Alicia's blood boil.

"Because he doesn't want kids! He thinks his life is perfect the way it is! Now if you don't mind, my work day is over so I'd like to crawl under a rock and forget about everything," said Alicia not able to hold back her tears anymore as she pulled herself out of Diane's grip and walked away.

As she went straight to her desk to pack her things and leave, thinking it was good there was no one left on her floor, she realized she had nowhere to go... She couldn't go to a bar, she couldn't drink so it would just be painful, she just couldn't go home;the kids were staying with Peter until the end of the week, so she'll be all alone, with nothing to distract her from the memory of their last night. Why on earth did he have to make it so great, why now when they didn't make sense anymore? Fucking timing!

She took her phone out and looked at the last few dialed numbers.

She could call Peter. It will be an epic conversation… She could laugh now but she will have to face him and tell him what is going on. She wasn't going to hide that the baby is not his. Not that he could belive her anyway. But there was no way she had the strength to do it now!

Eli... Yeah, she could, but she'd probably need to have an ambulance ready to go, cause he might have a heart attack or something. But she could, and she probably will, hire him for crisis management after he would get out of hospital.

Will… No freaking way! She was angry at both of them. Especially to herself. How could she let this go so far? She should have known he was only stuck on the Georgetown girl from the way he backed off when she tried to take a more serious approach, like when she asked him for a plan.

Kalinda. Yes, she needed a friend. She was childish to blame her for something that didn't matter anymore and maybe it was time to grow up and admit how much she missed her. If there was anyone to get her through the night, it was Kalinda.

* * *

"Why would anyone who has a choice get involved with women?" asked Will taking another shot. "They are manipulative and complicated."

"And fragile and beautiful…"added Kalinda.

"Whatever, I'm one inch away from switching to guys!"

He looked so defenseless. Even if she wasn't pissed anymore at Alicia about the way she pushed her away without listening to her when she found out about Peter, she was a bit pissed right now for what she was doing to Will. He really didn't deserve it. Tomorrow morning, Alicia can scream as much as she wants, she won't leave her office until she tells her what the hell happened.

"Do you have any recommendations?"

His question pulls her out of her thoughts and made her answer before she gets to think about it, "Peter."

"Seriously? He is a recommendation?"

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention…" she really felt bad about it now, seeing his face. "But I think that would make her leave him."

"I don't want her to come to me because he screws up! I want to be the choice, not the substitute! Am I asking too much?"

"No." He really wasn't and she was confused too. "I don't get it either. I'm pretty sure she's in love with you."

"Well, Sherlock, this time you're wrong. We're not right for each other anymore. Whatever that is supposed to mean…"

Her phone rings. Kalinda looks for a few seconds at the caller id before sheanswers.

"Hi. … Just drinking. … Is this about work? … Sure. Do you want me to bring tequila? … Are you sure? You sound like you'd need it. … I'm on my way."

"Please don't tell me I have to go to work!"wined Will as Kalinda ended the call.

"No, but I am."

"Work?"

"Not really…"

"Was that her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It's not fair! I'm the injured party here! I'm supposed to be the priority!"

Seeing the undecided worried look on Kalinda's face he added "Go, I'm fine. I'll just get a hotel room and call a hooker."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe this will make us right for each other again."

Kalinda rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's a bit funny!" addedWill in response to her lack of reaction.

"More like scary, but anyway."

Then she turned to the bartender "Please call my friend a cab and make sure he gets in it. I'll give you the address…"

"I'm not going home. I want a hotel room!"

The look on Kalinda's face told him it was far from funny so he made the most serious mimic he was capable of.

"I'm serious. I can't go home. Too many memories… But in neutral territory I will be fine. I may even get some sleep."

She could see how bad he tried to look alright, but she knew he wasn't. She had known him for years but she had never seen him this crushed.

"What did she do to you to get you in this state?"

"She made me believe she's mine and then threw me away," he said starring at his glass.

"She sounded like hell too," said Kalinda before she turned around and left him with some hope.

* * *

After she talked to Kalinda the silence from the empty, dark floored office overwhelms her. This wasn't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to be somewhere celebrating the baby, not feeling miserable individually! She couldn't say where Will was and what he was doing, but she was pretty sure he wasn't too happy… How many times can she hurt him before he realizes he's way better off without her?

And so, she was crying again; for all the pain she caused him, for all the pain she felt, for all the things left unspoken and mostly, for her baby who apparently won't get to know what a normal family feels like. Like they would ever get to fit that notion even if things could sort out right!

Half hour later…

"You're crying!" said Kalinda entering her office.

Alicia looked a lot worse then she expected.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I think I should have brought tequila though."

"No, I can't. Long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Kalinda smiling as she sat down.

"I'm counting on that..." answered Alicia smiling.

"I hoped you would be here," said Diane as she walked in with a six-pack of beer.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, what -" starts Alicia.

"Shut up. It's alcohol free," said Diane handing them both a beer then taking one for herself. Then she sits down with a comforting smile and she adds "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

As Alicia looked at the two women in front of her, she felt hopefulfor the first time that day. At least she seemed to have friends. New, unexpected ones. But kids tend to do that. Glue up everyone. She used to know that. She just needed a reminder...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Peter is having a _sucking-up for support_ dinner with a possible sponsor. Aftera bit too much talking about the importance of justice,he decides to take a trip to the restroom. On his way back a short, weird guy approaches him.

"Mr. Florrick! What an amazing coincidence to meet you here,exactly now."

Peter smiles politely, well instructed by Eli. Everyone isvoting, no matter the weirdness. You can never know. Plus, the guy looked a bit familiar.

"I think it's fate. So I have to tell you: your wife's results are back! - "

"My wife? Is something wrong with her?"

"- Oh, nothing is wrong! Everything is fine. She can keep the baby! Congratulations!"

"Wait... What?"

"She is in perfect shape. The risks of age are minimized by her perfect health."

"I'm sorry, but you must be wrong. I am pretty sure you're mistaking her..."

"Oh no, Mr. Florrick, how could I. Your wife, Alicia, was my patient since Grace's birth. And she helped my wife with that insurance policy... Probably she just wanted to be sure everything was okay before she told you. Just pretend to be surprised, okay."

"Yes, of course. Thank you!"

The little man left and Peter continued his way mechanicly.

As the understanding of what the man just said hit him, his brain froze. This couldn't be happening. Or if it did, either fate had a cynic sense of humor; either Alicia found the perfect way to get back on every single thing he ever did wrong to her.

Luckly his dinner partner was so involved with himself that Peter only had to nod once in a while.

_Look surprised!_ No shit!

He had doubts that he would regain his composure anytime soon...

* * *

**A/N: This was chapter 3. I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed but things will stay blurry for a while. Not too long though. **

**I have a question: do you want shorter chapters but faster updates or more elaborate chapters, like this one, with slower updates?**

**Thank you again for your reviews. They always inspire me, making me to want to write more. **

**I can't wait to hear your opinion about this chapter. **

**I almost forgot. Next chapter: 'You fucking bastard!'. I let you use your imagination… :)**


End file.
